


La Noche Más Oscura

by LightningTheDark



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningTheDark/pseuds/LightningTheDark
Summary: Historia participante del #ReyloNochedeBrujasUn libro antiguo. Un camino al más allá. La firme esperanza de volver a ver a su amado. En esta historia Lady Rey de Jaku narra el camino que siguió para traer de vuelta a su "y rhan arall o'ch enaid" la otra parte de su alma, el Príncipe Ben Solo de Alderaan.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5
Collections: Reylo Noche de Brujas 2020





	1. Chapter 1

Toqué a la puerta insistentemente. La lluvia caía estrepitosamente y el aire frío que soplaba esa noche hacía que el mi vestido de lana empapado pareciera un manto de hielo sobre mi.   
La pequeña ventanilla de la puerta de madera se abrió y pude ver unos grandes ojos asomarse.-¿Quién es?- preguntó la voz en el interior. -Busco a la señora Kanata.- le respondí con prisa. Si no me resguardaba pronto de la lluvia moriría congelada. -Soy...-  
-Sé quien eres.- me interrumpió. -Pasa, niña, pescarás un resfriado en la lluvia.-   
La puerta se abrió y pude ver cómo una anciana se bajaba de un cajón atrás de la puerta y mostraba su verdadera altura. Creo que era la mujer más baja de estatura que hubiera visto.   
Me llevó directo al salón donde una enorme chimenea ardía con grandes brazas, calentando la habitación a la vez que la alumbraba. Retiré mi chal y lo colgué en una silla. Mi vestido estaba arruinado por el lodo pero confiaba en que pronto se secaría con esa llama tan viva.   
-¿Tú eres Maz Kanata?- le pregunté justo cuando me prestaba una cobija para cubrirme un poco del frío. Me sonrió y pude entender que era un sí. Viéndola ya con la luz se veía más vieja de lo que creía y esos grandes lentes que portaba le hacían ver los ojos de un tamaño desproporcionadamente grandes para su rostro.   
-¿Qué te trae por aquí, Rey de Jaku?- me sorprendió que supiera mi nombre, pero estaba de espaldas a mi, por lo que no pudo ver mi asombro.   
-¿Cómo sabes quien soy? Nunca había venido a Tokodana.-  
-Eres la huérfana que el Padre Luke y la Princesa Leía tomaron bajo su tutela y eres, ahora que ellos han muerto y te dejaron todas sus posesiones, la mujer más rica del reino.- se volteó y me ofreció un poco de vino caliente, que desde el primer sorbo me ayudó a entrar en calor. -Es difícil que alguien no sepa de ti, Rey.- dio un trago a su propia taza. -Lo que no entiendo es qué te trae por aquí, a la humilde morada de Maz Kanata.  
-Se dicen muchas cosas de ti. Me han hablado de tu sabiduría y de lo buena que eres para aconsejar a la gente...- volvió a sonreírme. -También me hablaron de... dijeron que tú...- me era difícil tocarle el tema. -Dicen que eres una hechicera... que conoces la Antigua Creencia.-  
Una fuerte carcajada salió de su interior y tardó unos segundos en recomponerse. A esas alturas ya estaba empezado a preguntarme si había sido buena idea venir hasta aquí.   
-No deberías creer todo lo que dicen, niña.- se llevó su taza a los labios y esta vez bebió todo su contenido. -He vivido lo suficiente para saber mucho de muchas cosas, si a eso le llaman hechicería pues entonces sí lo soy.-  
Por un momento dudé en proseguir. Tal vez debí escuchar las advertencias de Rose sobre mi loca idea, pero olvide rápido ese pensamiento. Me había prometido seguir adelante hasta las últimas consecuencias.   
Saqué un viejo libro de mi bolso. Por suerte la piel con que estaba forrado protegió su contenido de la lluvia.   
-Este libro estaba en poder del Padre Skywalker. Fue parte de las posesiones que me heredó.- dije poniéndolo sobre mis piernas.   
- _Praeseptau'r Llu_ \- Leyó el título escrito en la portada de cuero. -Es un libro extraño para la lectura de una dama.- se reclinó en su asiento.   
-Luke...El Padre Skywalker me enseñó muchas cosas, entre ellos algunos pasajes del libro.-  
-Lo que dices sería considerado blasfemia. Todos lo consideraban un hombre de Dios, casi un santo...-  
Me puse bastante nerviosa, tenía que avanzar con cuidado, no estaba en mi terreno y tenía todas las de perder. Al parecer, Maz notó mi nerviosismo.  
-Para muchos sería blasfemia, pero no para mi... Conocí un poco a Luke y muy bien a su hermana, la Princesa.- me calmó. -Sé de donde provenían y cómo afectaba eso su manera de ver el mundo.-  
Me relaje y expulsé el aire que resguardaba en los pulmones.   
-Hay un pasaje del libro del que quisiera hablarle, _Y byd rhwng bydoedd.-_ Empecé.  
 _-El Mundo entre Mundos_.- comentó la anciana. Por supuesto que lo conocía.   
-Habla sobre un portal místico y un ritual para abrirlo y que es posible incluso, hallar a alguien del otro lado y traerlo de regreso.- le sostuve la mirada a sus grandes ojos. Estaba dicho, no había vuelta atrás.   
Se quedó mirándome unos minutos, con expresión seria pero no molesta. No decía nada y temí lo peor cuando se levantó y acortó la distancia entre nosotras. Tomó mis manos y su altura de pie era la mía sentada. Su rostro me mostró una profunda ternura y compasión.   
-Mi niña, lo que planeas es muy peligroso. Si alguien regresa del otro lado, podría no ser el mismo. Podría incluso, no recordar a nada ni nadie. Podría herirte aún más que lo que ya lo hace su muerte.-   
Sentí una lagrima correr por mi mejilla. Sus palabras escocían la herida que traía en el alma.  
-¿Acaso es eso posible? ¿Sufrir más que ahora por su ausencia? ¿Tú que vas a saber del amor, vieja?- dije mientras apartaba sus manos de las mías. Sí, lo sé, fui bastante grosera, pero cuando se trataba de este asunto no pensaba con claridad.  
-Lo siento, no puedo ayudarte. Lo que me pides es magia oscura y la magia oscura siempre cobra un precio muy alto por usarla.-  
-¿Sabes de quién se trata? ¿Para quién necesito el ritual?- la detuve de alejarse tomando su pequeña muñeca.   
-Traer de vuelta a Kylo Ren puede significar un retroceso a todo lo que se logró a la caída del Imperio.- me dijo volteando hacia otro lado.   
-Ben Solo, el hijo de la Princesa Leía... y Lord Han.- me apresuré a decirle y al parecer toqué una fibra sensible en ella al mencionar a este último. -En sus últimos momentos, él decidió dejar todo atrás, al emperador, la Primera Orden... todo. Incluso peleó contra los Caballeros de la Orden de Ren, de la cual era Gran Maestre... por mí. Él dio su vida por mi.- la solté y se volvió a sentar, entrelazando los dedos y pensando en quién sabe qué. Necesitaba presionar más y lo hice. -Leia pensaba que no todo estaba perdido para él, que aún podía volver al camino correcto. En su lecho de muerte lo llamó y él vino. Yo le ayudé a entrar en el castillo para que pudiera ver a su madre. No tuvieron mucho tiempo para hablar pero sí el suficiente. La Princesa lo perdonó por la muerte de Han y Ben la absolvió de cualquier culpa que pudiera tener ella en lo qué pasó. Se fue en paz, Maz, pues recuperó a su hijo, lo más valioso que tenía. Y él... ¡ay, Maz! ¡Si lo hubieras visto! Todo en él cambió, mejoró, fue la primera vez que lo vi tranquilo, la primera vez que vi a Ben Solo realmente. Ya no se fue. No nos dejó. Organizó la defensa del castillo contra el ataque del emperador y gracias a eso pudimos resistir hasta que el General Poe llegó con las tropas reclutadas en el norte. ¡Luchó con valentía hasta el último momento! ¡Y se sacrificó por mi! ¡Mi vida no es mía ahora sino de él! Pero de nada me sirve si no está aquí conmigo...-  
No resistí más y el llanto me impidió continuar. Era la primera vez que hablaba con alguien de lo que había pasado y me di cuenta que traer de vuelta a Ben era lo que más necesitaba en la vida.   
- _y rhan arall o'ch enaid_.- dijo mientras yo lloraba desconsolada y entendí a que se refería, "la otra parte de mi alma". -Estás decidida a hacerlo. Incluso aunque mueras en el intento.- fue una afirmación y yo sólo pude asentir entre sollozos. Se levantó y fue directo al escritorio al otro lado del salón. -Como dije, yo no te puedo ayudar, pues está fuera de mi alcance, pero conozco a quien sí podrá.- escribió algo rápidamente en un papel, lo dobló y me lo dio, haciendo una mueca para que no lo leyera en aquel momento.- La tragedia ha azotado a la familia Skywalker por generaciones. Espero que esto no te arrastre a ti también, así como lo hizo con mi Han.- pude ver una profunda tristeza en su rostro y, a pesar de eso, me sentía muy animada pues estaba un paso más cerca de mi objetivo.   
Unos minutos después estaba fuera de la casa de Maz Kanata, con la ropa aún húmeda, el frío haciéndome castañear los dientes pero con el corazón lleno de esperanza.   
Subí al carruaje que me esperaba a unos 100 metros de ahí y, mientras avanzaba de regreso a casa, me cambié rápido la ropa por una muda seca que llevaba. No podía arriesgarme a un resfriado estando tan cerca.  
Moría de ansiedad por no poder ver lo que decía la nota en la oscuridad del coche, tanto que no esperé a que me ayudaran a bajar apenas se detuvo en el pórtico de la gran mansión y definitivamente no oí lo que el Sr. Tripp, el mayordomo, me dijo al llegar. Azoté la puerta de mi habitación al llegar y alumbré mi secreter con la vela que tenía cerca.   
Lo que leí en la nota, escrita con una caligrafía perfecta, me dejó sin palabras.


	2. PARTE II

PARTE II

Ahsoka Tano. Sabía que sería difícil de encontrar, pero no hasta qué punto. Los meses pasaban y mi impaciencia crecía mientras decenas de heraldos iban y venían por todo el reino, sin noticias de ella o donde pudiera localizarse. Todo lo hice con la mayor discreción, pues no podía arriesgarme a que la gente se enterara de que estaba en busca de una de las grandes hechiceras de la Antigua Creencia. No fue barato, pero no solía tocar nada de la herencia que la princesa y el padre Luke me habían dejado. Además, era para una causa noble y justa.   
Justo cuando el ultimo jinete llegó a la puerta del castillo, con la misma negativa que los anteriores y cuando mi ánimo ya estaba por los suelos, ella llegó a mi.   
Yo la conocía solo por lo que el Padre Luke me había contado sobre ella, hacía mucho tiempo, cuando recién comenzaba mi formación en las antiguas escrituras. Dijo que la mayoría la conocía como una hechicera, devota seguidora de la Antigua Creencia, pero él se refirió a ella como una guerrera, como una gran mujer que había conocido la crudeza de la batalla y la desilusión de la traición, que había estado al borde de la muerte por luchar por la justicia y que la el mundo jamás le había reconocido como merecía.

Ahsoka Tano llegó sigilosamente, ni siquiera mi fiel sabueso, Bebé 8, la oyó entrar a la vieja mansión. Todos los sirvientes llevaban horas dormidos, pero yo, como casi siempre, estaba en vela por culpa de las pesadillas.  
Un rayo iluminó mi pequeña habitación en penumbras, que no era la principal de la casa (no me sentía capaz aún de ocupar el que había sido el espacio privado de Leia) y una figura se dibujó en el rincón más alejado. Tendría unos sesenta o setenta años, pero era hermosa, imponente, con un cabello azulado, casi blanco. Supe que era ella desde el momento en que la luz de la descarga eléctrica la descubrió en mis aposentos.   
-Durante los últimos meses me ha llegado el rumor que cierta dama pregunta por mi paradero.- me dijo con una voz melodiosa pero directa. -Al principio decidí ignorarlo, pero la insistencia hizo que mi curiosidad fuera más fuerte.-  
No puedo negar que me asustó lo suficiente como para que mi corazón latiera como caballo desbocado, pero pronto la emoción superó cualquier miedo que pudiera haber despertado dentro de ella.   
-Lady Ahsoka, no se hubiera molestado en venir, yo hubiera podido verla donde me indicara.- me levanté de la cama y me puse rápidamente la bata sobre el camisón.   
-Jajajaja... deja las formalidades, que de Lady no tengo nada.- se movió del rincón y tomó la jarra de agua fresca que siempre conservaba cerca. -¿No tienes algo más fuerte que simple agua?-   
-Si gusta, puedo pedir a los sirvientes que le traigan algo, incluso de cenar.- me apuré hacia la puerta pero me detuvo inmediatamente.  
-Olvídalo, mi estancia será breve... y soy simplemente Ahsoka.- me sonrió con sinceridad y eso me dio confianza. -¿Cuál es tu asunto conmigo? ¿A qué debo la frenética búsqueda de la que fui objeto?-  
Quería ir directo al grano, pero me arriesgaba a que se negara y desapareciera en la nada, tenía que escoger perfectamente mis palabras.   
-Ahsoka, tenemos una conocida en común, Maz Kanata. Ella me aconsejó que hablara contigo sobre un asunto en el que eres experta.- me agaché y abrí el viejo baúl en el que guardaba mis cosas y empecé a buscar algo en él.  
-¡Maz Kanata! Esa vieja sin vergüenza es más que una conocida... es casi una madre para muchos, incluyéndome. ¿Qué tienes ahí?- me dijo al ver que ponía el viejo libro de cuero sobre el secreter. -Así que el testarudo Luke lo conservó, ¿eh?- acarició el ejemplar y lo miraba maravillada.   
-¿Cómo supiste que él...?- me apresuré a preguntarle pero nuevamente, me interrumpió.  
-Yo le di este libro, o mejor dicho, el granuja me robó este libro.-   
Tuve sentimientos encontrados ante la falta de formalidad con la que se refirió hacia mi difunto maestro. Ni siquiera su hermana le hablaba con tanta confianza. Mientras pensaba en esto, ella notó el pedazo de papel con anotaciones que hacía de separador en el libro, abrió en la página marcada, leyó el título referente al Mundo entre Mundos y la expresión tranquila y amigable que tenía en su rostro, cambió por una seria, adusta y, hasta cierto punto, alarmada.   
-Sé lo que intentas hacer.- me dijo firmemente y después cerró el libro. -Lo siento, no puedo ayudarte. Ya no utilizo magia oscura.- caminó hacia la ventana, buscando la retirada. Sentí como el pánico me recorría. No podía dejarla marchar sin antes explicarle mis razones, sin tratar de convencerla. Corrí hacia ella y tomé su mano entre las mías.   
-Por favor, Ahsoka. Deja que te explique.- más que una petición sonó como una súplica.   
Volteo hacia mi, sin soltar mi agarre. Me pareció ver brillar sus ojos grises, aunque tal vez solamente fue el reflejo de la vela, pero fue como si pudiera ver dentro de mi alma, como si buscara ella en mi mente las respuestas que necesitaba yo darle.   
Todo lo que había pasado, desde el momento en que la Princesa Leia me acogió, pasando por mi primer encuentro con el Caballero de la Orden de Ren, después cuando me puse al servicio del Padre Luke para aprender la Antigua Creencia, la guerra, como llegué a conocer a fondo a Kylo Ren, cuando me enteré de que era en realidad el Príncipe de Alderaan, lucha, muerte, desilusión, soledad. Toda mi historia en los últimos cuatro años, como si estuviera leyendo un diario a velocidad del rayo.  
Yo lloraba, silenciosa pero abundantemente y ella, también. No hubo necesidad de palabras, Ahsoka lo sabía todo. Sabía las razones que me orillaban a intentarlo.  
-Es peligroso.- me dijo por fin.   
-Lo sé- contesté.  
-Si su alma no encontró la redención, podría volver sin ella.- agregó.  
-Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesta a correr.- dije decidida.   
-Podría no recordarte, no recordar nada... ser un demonio con otra forma que sólo la sangre saciará.- trató de convencerme.   
-Sé que no será así.- solté su mano.  
-Hizo mucho daño en este mundo como Kylo Ren.- dijo la verdad.  
-No intento traer a Kylo Ren, pretendo regresar a este mundo a Ben Solo, el hombre que me ayudó a vencer al emperador y que dio su vida por mi.- yo estaba convencida de que así era. Así sería. ¿Ella? No tanto. -¡Ahsoka, por favor! Necesito que me ayudes a traerlo de vuelta. No era su momento, puedo sentirlo, ¡he soñado con eso!- grité de frustración.   
-¿Que has soñado?- preguntó sorprendida.   
-Unos días después de la batalla de Exegol, cuando recién llegué a esta casa, comencé a tener el mismo sueño que tengo en la actualidad: Voy caminando por un bosque, está a punto de oscurecer, me siento observada, pero no tengo miedo. Escucho susurros, pero no se de donde vienen. Una extraña neblina azul se forma y me marca un camino. Escucho que me llaman "Rey" gritando a lo lejos. Una mariposa azul aparece y luego una docena más. Revolotean a mi alrededor y escucho nuevamente la voz que me llama. Las mariposas quieren que las siga por el camino de niebla. Los susurros se hacen más fuertes y llego a un gran espejo en medio de la nada. Está cubierto con una tela y lo descubro, más mi reflejo no está ahí, en cambio, está él, el Príncipe Ben; él es que me llama del otro lado del espejo. Veo en su rostro la misma felicidad que vi antes de que dejara este mundo. Extiendo el brazo y él hace lo mismo, estamos casi por tocar el mismo punto cuando despierto.- era la primera vez que se lo contaba a alguien y sentí como si me quitara un peso de mi alma.   
-Mariposas mensajeras...- susurró Ahsoka.  
-Ahsoka, podrías pensar que mi fantasía se debe a los pasajes del libro, pero no lo estudié nunca tan a fondo sino hasta después de empezar a tener el sueño.- la desesperación me estaba ganando. No quería que pensara que estaba loca. -Es real. ¡Sé que es real! ¡Ben está esperando que yo lo encuentre! ¡Tienes que creerme!- me tiré a sus pies, jalando su vestido. Sé que parecerá muy dramático, pero realmente sentía como era mi única oportunidad y no podía desperdiciarla.   
-Es real. Te creo- declaró inmóvil y con más amargura de la que hubiera sido esperado. Después de unos minutos me ayudó a levantarme y secó mis lágrimas con su pañuelo. -Te ayudaré con una condición.-   
-¡La que sea!- casi grité.   
-Si logra regresar, pero no es el Príncipe Ben, me dejarás matarlo.- no había duda en sus palabras. -No te pediré que lo hagas tú, pero no te interpondrás en mi camino. El mundo no necesita otro demonio suelto por ahí.-  
Era una posibilidad que tenía que contemplar. Si yo estaba equivocada y el alma de Ben no lograba pasar a este plano, tendría a un Kylo Ren, mil veces más peligroso de lo que hubiera sido antes, pues no tendría la esencia del buen hombre en su interior, que lo había hecho volver por a la luz.  
-Está bien.- le dije. -Si es Kylo Ren o algo peor, no me interpondré en lo que tengas que hacer.- un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. Tuve miedo de tener que llegar a eso.  
-Debo reunir algunas cosas para el conjuro. Debe estar todo listo para hacerse el primer minuto del primer día del onceavo mes, la noche más oscura.- me dijo mientras tomaba un pedazo de papel y escribía una lista con la pluma que tenía en mi escritorio. -Tú conseguirás esto. No debes de tener mayor problema para hacerlo. Compra todo en diferentes momentos y lugares. Nadie debe sospechar para lo que es. Yo mientras iré al norte por cosas un poco más delicadas.-   
-El conjuro... ¿tenemos que volver a Exegol?- tenia la duda desde el primer instante.- después de todo, ahí fue donde él murió.-  
-No. Demasiada ira y destrucción rondan el escondite del Emperador.- se apresuró a contestar, lo cual fue un peso menos para mi. Miró a su alrededor y luego hacia el jardín. -¿Esta era el palacio de la Princesa Leia?- asentí con la cabeza. -¿Sabes si él nació aquí?-  
-Sí, en la habitación principal.- había escuchado la historia varias veces de boca de los sirvientes más antiguos.   
-Perfecto. Ese es el lugar. En la noche concordada despacharás a toda la servidumbre y quedaremos solas para traer al joven Solo de regreso. Ahora me voy, no tengo tiempo que perder.- dijo colocándose la capucha de la capa sobre la cabeza.   
-¡Ahsoka! - dije mientras abría la puerta. -¡Gracias!- dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro y, sin decir nada más, salió de la habitación.


	3. PARTE III

No puedo decir que la espera me haya resultado fácil. Tres meses tuvieron que pasar para que _la noche más oscura_ llegara y la ansiedad dentro de mi era tan constante que hasta pensé que me daría un infarto en algún momento cuando mi corazón latía con exceso de fuerza.  
En ese tiempo me dediqué a surtir la lista que Ahsoka me había dejado, que incluían velas, ciertas hierbas, sales y minerales que servirían para el ritual. También pedía un objeto que hubiera estado con él en el momento de su muerte.  
Una noche abrí el viejo baúl y saqué un paquete envuelto en cuero y al abrirlo me reveló su preciado contenido, el jubón que Ben llevaba el día de su muerte, lo único que pude conservar de él. La abracé fuerte a mi pecho y me recosté en la cama con él. No supe cuánto tiempo estuve llorando antes de quedarme dormida, pero sí recuerdo que al día siguiente, al despertar al alba, en la misma posición, tomé la decisión de que no seguiría en este mundo si el plan fallaba. Si Ben no volvía y Ahsoka tenía que matar al demonio con figura de Kylo Ren, yo misma me quitaría la vida en ese momento, pues cualquier esperanza para continuar terminaría ahí.

Empecé a poner todas las cosas en orden por si tenía que llevar a cabo el plan B. La herencia que me había dejado la Princesa Leia estaba prácticamente intacta y dejé un escrito en el que declaraba como mi voluntad que, si yo fallecía, una parte fuera otorgada a los sirvientes más antiguos y leales y el resto sirviera para la reconstrucción del reino y apoyo a los huérfanos que la guerra había dejado.

Unas semanas antes visité a mis amigos, Sir Poe Dameron, duque de Corellia, y a Sir Finn de la Gare, ambos los grandes héroes de la Batalla de Exegol. Dentro de mi sabía que esto era una despedida, pues aunque lograra traer de vuelta a Ben, ellos jamás lo reconocerían como Príncipe de Alderaan, por lo que tendríamos que vivir, probablemente, en el exilio.

Lady Rose Tico, mi querida amiga, también estuvo ahí. Ella era la única que sabía, a grandes rasgos, sobre la redención de Ben Solo, siendo el único consuelo que recibí en algún momento, pero no me atreví a darle detalles ni de su muerte, el lazo que nos unía o lo que estaba haciendo para que volviera del más allá.

Fueron días muy agradables, donde encontré un poco de paz en medio de la tormenta que vivía constantemente. Pero cuando regresé a Chandrila, ya no dejé que nada me distrajera de lo que iba a suceder.

Tres días antes del regreso programado de Ahsoka, llamé al Sr. Tripp al despacho del castillo y le di instrucciones de pagar por adelantado a la servidumbre dos meses de sueldo para que pudieran tomar dos semanas de vacaciones. No pidió una explicación, sólo llevó a cabo mis instrucciones y a la mañana siguiente, nada más quedaba él en el palacio.

-La instrucción iba también para usted, señor Tripp.- le dije sentada en la silla que solía ocupar Leia antes de mi.

-Con todo respeto, mi Señora, debo rechazar la oferta.- me dijo solemnemente, como siempre acostumbraba a hablar.

-Tripp, necesito que deje el castillo por unos días. Es una orden.- traté de sonar lo más severa que pude, aunque no resultó.

-Lady Rey, ¿sabe cuántos años he servido a la familia?- la pregunta me sorprendió, en parte porque no lo esperaba y en parte porque ya no quedaba nadie con vida de la familia. Sabía que era había sido mayordomo toda la vida, pero nunca me había puesto a pensar cuánto tiempo significaba eso. Ante mi silencio, continuó. -He servido a los Skywalker durante más de sesenta años, milady. Crecí junto a Anakin Skywalker, lo conocí siendo esclavo y lo vi convertirse en un hombre de Dios y después en guerrero. Serví a la que sería su esposa, la Reina Padme Amidala. Fui testigo de su amor, el único presente en su boda. Estuve ahí cuando tomó otro rumbo su destino y se unió a las filas del emperador Palpatine. Estuve presente el día del nacimiento de los gemelos y me prometí que mientras tuviera vida, los protegería y serviría. Vi crecer a la Princesa Leia y la quería como si fuera mi hija. Guardé el secreto de su procedencia para poder estar cerca de ella en la Casa Real Organa. La observé convertirse en una mujer fuerte y valiente, como lo fuera su madre. La consolé el día que Alderaan fue reducido a cenizas. Lloré de alegría el día que supo que el Amo Luke era su hermano. Estuve ahí cuando aceptó la propuesta de matrimonio de Sir Han Solo y, aunque no era del todo de mi agrado, me regocijé por su alegría. Oí el primer llanto del Príncipe Ben al nacer y supe que era el día más feliz de mi vida. Lloré de rabia cuando él se alejó de su hogar y siguió los pasos de su abuelo y sentí que las fuerzas se me iban el día que me enteré que todos habían muerto en la batalla.

Escuché todo lo que me dijo y no pude evitar el nudo que se formó en mi garganta.

-He sido testigo de muchas cosas a lo largo de estos años.- prosiguió. -Cosas que mi razón no puede explicar, pero que jamás me hicieron cuestionar mi lealtad hacía la familia. Es por eso, que debo quedarme aquí, mi señora, pues mi lealtad es para usted y debo ayudarla ahora que encontró la forma de traer al Príncipe de regreso.- en ningún momento perdió la tranquilidad, a diferencia de mi, que casi me explota la cabeza al sentirme descubierta ¿¡cómo lo supo!?

Un escalofrío me recorrió y abrí la boca para contestar, pero me fue imposible decir nada. Estaba en shock.

-Tranquila, Ama. Es mi deber como mayordomo saber lo que ocurre entre estas paredes. Le aseguro que nadie más lo sabe y jamás lo sabrá. Ahora si me disculpa, iré a servir la cena.

Se retiró y yo me quedé un poco más tranquila. Yo no era nadie para cuestionar su compromiso y podría sernos útil un par de manos más.

Ahsoka apareció por la tarde, medio día antes de la tan esperada fecha. Esta vez llegó en una carreta de madera, jalada por un caballo y entró por la puerta principal. Cuando el Sr. Tripp abrió la puerta, yo me apresuré a explicarle pero ella solo respondió que no esperaba menos del viejo, sonriéndole en complicidad, como si se tratara de un viejo amigo. Por lo visto, había muchas cosas que yo no sabía aún.

Entre las dos bajamos varias cajas y canastas que contenían lo que nos serviría para la ceremonia y lo llevamos a la recámara principal del castillo. El Sr. Tripp había quitado las alfombras y hecho a un lado el mobiliario para que tuviéramos suficiente espacio. Ahsoka colocó varios frascos, Ramos de hierbas y flores, esencias y otras parafernalias sobre una mesa de servicio.

Por mi parte, me dediqué a dibujar un círculo de sal en el suelo y colocar las velas en el lugar exacto en que debían estar. Esto lo había aprendido con el Padre Luke y era la base para empezar a convocar a La Fuerza, el pilar de la Antigua Creencia.

-Rey, aún hay tiempo antes de comenzar. Deberías descansar un poco.- me dijo con tono preocupado. -Puedo ver que no has dormido bien y necesitarás todos tus sentidos alertas para el conjuro.-

-No creo que pueda dormir ni una hora, Ahsoka, estoy demasiado nerviosa.- y no le estaba mintiendo, pero tenía razón, esto me pasaría pronto factura y no podía arriesgarme a que fuera precisamente ese día.

-Esto te ayudará.- me dio un brebaje que había preparado en unos minutos.- Podrás dormir por lo menos unas cinco horas y despertar a tiempo.-

Lo tomé de un solo trago y a los pocos minutos sentí que se me cerraban los ojos, por lo que me recosté en la gran cama con dosel en donde solía dormir la Princesa Leia. Cerré los ojos y de inmediato, me dormí.

Aún recuerdo perfectamente el sueño que tuve, el más tranquilo y hermoso que hubiera tenido en meses, sino en años. Leia cepillaba mi cabello, al calor de la chimenea y me platicaba los mejores recuerdos que tenía de Ben. La recordé claramente, con la bondad y la sabiduría reflejada en su rostro, con la elegancia que la caracterizaba a cada hora y ese olor a lilas que tanto extrañaba. Ella había sido como una madre para mi en el corto tiempo que había estado bajo su tutela.  
Terminó lo que estaba haciendo y le volteó hacia ella.

-Lo vas a lograr, querida niña, tienes a La Fuerza dentro de ti.- fue lo único que dijo y me sentí renovada, con más energía que nunca y lista para entrar a ese portal y traer a mi príncipe de regreso a mi.

Desperté con una sonrisa. Ahsoka y el Sr. Tripp preparaban los últimos detalles. Estábamos cerca del momento.

-¡Justo a tiempo, Rey!- pude ver que había cambiado su ropa de viaje por un vestido completamente negro.

-¡Gracias, Ahsoka! Hace mucho que no descansaba así.- le dije con entusiasmo.

Ella me sonrió mientras me invitaba a colocarme del lado contrario a ella, por fuera del borde del círculo. Pude ver que había pintado con ceniza diferentes glifos de la lengua antigua y un círculo pequeño dentro del grande de sal, justo en medio de este.

-Rey, coloca tu cristal Kyber dentro de tu círculo pequeño.- me ordenó. Saqué del bolsillo de mi falda el cristal que siempre me acompañaba, que en un futuro planeaba incorporar a la espada que fuera forjada para mi, justo como lo marcaba la Antigua Creencia para sus guardianes.

Ella por su parte, desenfundó su propia espada y el cristal Kyber engarzado en el pomo refulgió por la luz de las velas, en un brillante tono azul, se hincó en una rodilla, sosteniéndose de la espada, fuera del círculo, de lado contrario al mío. 

Yo por mi parte me concentré para empezar con el ritual. Mi corazón latía como caballos desbocados corriendo hacia casa. El momento había llegado. El reloj de péndulo marcaba cinco minutos antes de la media noche cuando la hechicera y yo empezamos a conjurar a La Fuerza.

 _-Rwy'n galw ac yn crio am y llu, y Credo Hynafol. Dewch atom ni, eich gweision ffyddlon, gwarcheidwaid eich hanfod, cludwyr eich pŵer.- (_ Llamo y clamo por La Fuerza, la Antigua Creencia. Ven a nosotras, tus fieles servidoras, guardianes de tu esencia, portadoras de tu poder). Comenzó Ahsoka a invocar en un perfecto Gaélico, la lengua de la Antigua Creencia e inmediatamente el fuego de las velas comenzó crepitar y a crecer en intensidad.

 _-Yn wir i'ch dysgeidiaeth, gofynnwn ichi ddangos y ffordd. Agorwch y rhwystrau sy'n gwahanu ein bydoedd. Gwnewch ni'n deilwng i wthio'r terfynau.-_ (Fieles a tu enseñanza, te pedimos muestres el camino. Abre las barreras que separan nuestros mundos. Haznos dignas de traspasar los límites). La seguí yo recitando de memoria el texto sagrado y conforme pronunciaba las palabras, mi cristal Kyber empezó a brillar en un hermoso color dorado, contagiando a la sal con la que se formaba el círculo en el suelo.

 _-Dim ond grym sy'n olau a thywyllwch, mae'n ddydd ac mae'n nos, mae'n ofn a dewrder, mae'n heddwch ac mae'n boen. Popeth sydd o'n cwmpas, bywyd sy'n dod â gobaith a marwolaeth sy'n rhagori- (_ Sólo la fuerza es luz y oscuridad, es día y es noche, es miedo y valor, es paz y es dolor. Es todo lo que nos rodea, la vida que trae esperanza y la muerte que trasciende). Dijimos ambas al unísono y el portal se comenzó a abrir en el redondel. Una luz cálida envolviendo las las frías tinieblas se manifestó ante nosotros. No sé como más explicarlo, pero la ambivalencia de La Fuerza se presentó en todo su esplendor. 

Ahsoka se puso de pie mientras la hoja de su espada brillaba del mismo color de su cristal.

-Es hora, Rey. Entra al portal del Mundo entre Mundos, busca y trae de regreso al Príncipe Ben. Pero recuerda, si su alma no ha sido redimida, traerás contigo a lo peor de su esencia.- Me dijo la mujer, recordándome implícitamente nuestro trato.

-Estoy segura que no será así.- No supe en que momento el Sr. Tripp se había acercado a mí y me entregó la espada que había sido forjada para mi difunta maestra, la Princesa Leia. Apenas la tuve en mis manos, el cristal que contenía resplandeció en azul.

-Tienes hasta que termine el primer minuto de la primera hora para que regresen. Después el portal se cerrará y podrían quedar atrapados. Tu cristal Kyber anclado al centro te guiará de regreso, sólo tienes que sentir su poder llamándote.- Escuché la instrucción y di un paso al frente, en el círculo.

Un segundo después, traspasé los límites del umbral, entrando a un lugar desconocido para mi.

El Mundo entre Mundos.


End file.
